dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight Night
|image = 616 Million Dollar Baby (1).jpg |band = Janine the Machine |dance = Million Dollar Baby |album = Boys Boys Boys |released = April |genre = Electronic, Hip-Hop |label = HYPE MUSIC |runtime = 2:53 |writer = |producer = }} :Note: Lyrics contain language that some may find inappropriate. " " is a song by Janine the Machine. It was used for JoJo's solo "Million Dollar Baby" in Mack Z vs. Abby Lee. JoJo's solo Lyrics :Yeah, stand and be recognized :Round of applause to the asshole :Who broke my heart and left me paralyzed :I knew that we would crash and burn :I could see it in your eyes :But I couldn't shake it your love :Yo-your love had me hypnotized :Hyp-hyp-hypnotized :Now I'm so mad, I'm so mad I just want to fight you :I'm so mad, I'm so mad I just want to fight you :Now I'm so mad, I'm so mad I just want to fight you :I'm so mad, now I'm so mad I just want to fight you I'm mad as hell T-turing red Ballin' up my fist Punchin' walls and shit Out of your mind Out of control You make my skin crawl You make my blood boil Blood boil And I can't believe you left me here Said we were forever How did you just disappear I lost my lover, I lost my friend Now my heart is broken And I'll never love again Whoa, I'm dyin' inside Whoa, and I wanna start a fight C'mon, stand in a circle, Cheer me on (fight, fight, fight) Pass me a brick I wanna throw it at his car (fight, fight, fight) Pump me up, pump me up Give me life (fight, fight, fight) 'Cuz tonight I wanna start a fight :Now I'm so mad, I'm so mad I just want to fight you :I'm so mad, I'm so mad I just want to fight you :Now I'm so mad, I'm so mad I just want to fight you :I'm so mad, now I'm so mad I just want to fight you The love is dead No need to talk T-t-ticking like a bomb You flipped my switch off, switch off And I can't believe you left me here Said we were forever How did you just disappear I lost my lover, I lost my friend Now my heart is broken And I'll never love again Whoa, I'm dyin' inside Whoa, and I wanna start a fight C'mon, stand in a circle, Cheer me on (fight, fight, fight) Pass me a brick I wanna throw it at his car (fight, fight, fight) Pump me up, pump me up Give me life (fight, fight, fight) 'Cuz tonight I swear I'm gonna start a fight (start a fight) Trivia *The dance was a inspired by the 2004 American sports drama film Million Dollar Baby. Gallery 616 Million Dollar Baby (2).jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Solo Songs Category:JoJo Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Mack Z vs. Abby Lee Category:Hip Hop Category:Electronic